


Results Pending

by Heartfulkings



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Creampie, F/F, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfulkings/pseuds/Heartfulkings
Summary: The Grand Highblood needs an heir, and you happen to be a perfect seed for the imperial drones. No one expects you to be the key for the hatching of the true motherfucking messiah.
Relationships: Chahut Maenad/ self insert, Chahut Maenad/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Results Pending

Upon entering the most motherfucking holy of pailing rooms, you collapse upon the heart shaped platform’s spread. None of this is new to you, not the scene nor the situation, but you never knew you’d be on the receiving end of this ritual. Every sweep the Grand Highblood instructs two trolls to couple up and turn in their genetic material to the drones in the hopes of creating a worthy purple blood capable of taking up his stead after his fast approaching death. He’s alway been a crackpot. Ever since you were a wriggler you’ve corralled the concupiscent mates to this suite, but now it appears to be your turn. 

Chahut follows after you with slightly dragging strut pods. Her smile is lazy as usual, but forced. You hardly know her, only as an accomplished paster, and yet you cannot stand to see her like this. She’s a foot taller than you at the very least, her horns curled and intimidating where yours are pressed closed to the skull, a reassuring weight at times, at others quite shameful. 

Pebble gray skin peeks from Chahut’s ridden up tank top, and the sudden feeling of hurt strikes you. Not pity or anger like any respectable troll, but something riding the terrain of resentment. What is it about you that disgusts her so? It’s an ugly feeling that doesn’t sit well with you. You cocoon yourself in the plush blankets, turning to face the wall. Perhaps this’ll be easier if she doesn’t see your hideous face. 

Chahut has other plans however. Her large hands are surprisingly gentle as she turns you around to face her. You glare up, snuggling further into the blanket, which only serves to amuse her. Chahut leers. 

‘Hey whats all that worrryin going on in that lil head of yours sweet thing?’

‘Nothin ma’am,’ you murmur shamefully. She hums a broken tune, papping in a scandalous quadrant move. For a second there’s a heavy feeling of displacement as she makes herself comfortable at your side. Her hair coats her shoulders and dangles over half her face like a black out curtain. The way her eyes glimmer gently when they meet yours makes something in you relax.

She reassures you in a gentle voice, ‘there aint nothin wrong with being nervous. We can get our flush on, play pretend to make this easier. I dont reckon anyone could hate a sweet thing such as yourself.’

You can’t help flushing purple at that. Chahut doesn’t let you speak. Instead she says, ‘Lemme square with you motherfucker- Im none too eager about this either. If the Grand Highblood wills it it is so, can’t be denying that fuckin miracle there, but you look too easy to break.’ 

She doesn’t look so despondent about the possibility of breaking you, so that’s not the real problem,but you pap her cheek anyway. Chahut’s sweat sheened facepaint warps as she smiles in response. There’s no way to track who leans in first, but your lips are against hers. 

The kiss starts out chaste, merely feeling around as you adjust to the newness of this sort of intimacy. Chahut’s tongue shys along your bottom lip, which opens instinctively. Lips are bitten, drawing no blood from tough skin, Chahut massages her tongue around yours, teasing along your fangs with no fear. You can only lean back as she tenderly starts to fuck your mouth open, the unending stimulation making you pant out tinny moans. Her mandibles tease along your cheek. Should she become displeased, she can split your face in half. You huff out ‘Oh fuck,’ at the thought, at the trust afforded to you. She grins, placing on of those murder roughened palms at the front of your frock, stroking but going no further. You were provided a white daygown and nothing else, nothing to protect your soft underbelly. Chahut teases the tip of your right rumblesphere until it hardens and your legs spread as if responding to a cued signal. 

Right as her fingers ghost towards your bone sheath, they stop. Chahut asks, 

‘What would happen if we didn’t share our genetic materials?’

The fuck. 

You push your hips towards her wandering fingers but she doesn’t budge. 

‘That’s some blasphemous motherfucking supposing there,’ you manage to grit out by some miracle.

Fingers dance across your slit. ‘Only a question. What if we just… stayed here. Worshipped the harsh whimsys all our lives instead o being blasted off to space where there’s nothing for us’ the very top of her fingers broach your lips, ‘ain’t no dark carnival waiting for us out there, I can just tell.’ 

‘Whats all this leading up to?’ 

‘S just a supposition, like ya said. Don’ take kindly to being told by those fishy motherfuckers what to do.’ 

You twist to press a pitiful kiss on her forehead, realizing what troubles her. Every troll nearing maturity is ultra motherfucking aware of their time on Alternia. Their wrigglerhoods, their hives. All to be abandoned. It makes sense for one to be wistful in the face of this prospect, and you are nearing that age. So you do what you can- you distract her. 

You press you groin back, your ass meeting her abdomen. Her fingers slip inside your nook with the movement and Chahut voices her surprise as you moan your own, finally feeling the breach of fingers long and dexterous enough for your nook to latch on. Slick releases in a gross feeling glob as she curls her fingers, and sets a pace, two being enough to fuck you. When you still, they curl inside you, hitting a spot that makes your breathing hitch. She hooks teeth into your shoulder, the painful weight a distraction as her fingers slide out as soon as they entered. Only to be replaced with something thinner at the tip. 

Chahut’s bulge feels at your nook’s lips, examining the folds as if savoring something new. Up until they burow, something predatory in the way it hunts for your sensitive spot. It finds its mark swiftly, wasting no time with working at it. Her bulge is thick, thick enough to spread your lips, enough to burn slightly and make you gasp. 

‘Ahn! Ah fuck, fu-’

It twists, wet and ceaseless. As it sets a pattern, the tip lapping along the insides of your walls, the girth thrusting in and out, your much smaller bulge copies its movements. You don’t even need to touch yourself, already drooling against the pillow. It presses hard, and starts to pulsate, warm, overwhelming. It shouldn’t be surprising when release enters you. Thick genetic material pumps through you and stuffs you, causing you to swell slightly. 

‘Hah! Uhn yes fuck!’ you follow soon after, content to lie in the leaking mess exiting your nook.

It is done. It is done, and you don’t think the result will be expected. 


End file.
